


Enbaucado

by CarolineAlmit



Series: Historias cortas de mis ocs de Batman [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Jason!Herido, Jason!Sumiso, Jason!atado, Jason!hurt, Menciones de Batfamily, Secuestro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineAlmit/pseuds/CarolineAlmit
Summary: Es un fanfic cortito, realmente. Sería antes que el anterior, fue escribo hace tiempo realmente.El resumen es que: Jason fue "secuestrado" por Ellen y tiene un intercambio de dialogos mientras ella espera a su "hermano" llegar.





	

Los pasos retumbaron en la penumbra mientras que varios jadeos suaves acompañaba el compás de una forma armoniosa, desgraciadamente la situación no lo era para nada.

— Estás enferma. — Argumentó el niño mientras limpiaba la sangre que caía de su nariz rota con su hombro, un roce doloroso. La observó desde el suelo, jadeando en busca del aire arrebatado entrecerrando sus ojos nublosos. ¿Cómo pudo alguien como él caer en esa trampa? O mejor dicho, ¿cómo alguien como ella logró tal hazaña? Nada fácil, argumentaría el hombre con facilidad, claramente no dispuesto a convencer a nadie que sabiendo un poco cualquiera podría capturarlo con la guardia baja. Como respuesta recibió una risa bastante cínica de parte de la fémina, quien se posaba en la oscuridad a unos metros de él. Sus brazos cruzados bajo el pecho, su cadera sobresaliendo hacia la izquierda y su impecable y exhibidor traje.

— Oh, vamos Jay. Ni que te hubieras roto algún hueso… creo. — Su tono jovial retumbaba en el lugar haciendo parecer todo aún más extraño. Ella rio al final, antes de agregar aquella última palabra indecisa y casi insinuante. Dio unos pasos más cerca del hombre revelando así su figura curva. Su cabello rojizo brillo levemente bajo la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba por el maltrecho techo y ventanas rotas; sus ojos verdes brillaron pícaramente mientras sus labios carmín se curvaban formando una sonrisa divertida. Ella no tenía arma en mano, su pistola enfundada aun en su muslo izquierdo y su látigo colgado en su espalda. Su portátil estaba invernando, titilando con suma sutileza para evitar cualquier luz innecesaria. Para muchos su presencia no sería amenazadora, pero eso no implicaba que Jason sea idiota, él sabía que no debía de confiarse, no otra vez. La mujer ladeó su rostro hacia un lado mientras colocaba el dedo índice derecho sobre su mejilla y su mueca alegre desaparecía, analizó al individuo frente a ella con sumo cuidado.

— Eres igual a ellos. —Contraatacó el hombre, escupiendo literalmente un poco de sangre y saliva para profundizar sus palabras. “Ellos”, aquellas ratas miserables que cazaban con el fin de limpiar las calles; aquellos que nadie quería ver y todos le daban sus espaldas, hasta el mismo justiciero de la ciudad lo hacía. Ser comparados con tal inmundicia podría sacar de casillas a muchos en su rubro, pero no parecía ser un acto que pudiera hacer que ella se enojara, ni el mismo realmente tomaba esas palabras como insultos ya. Entonces la sonrisa volvió a dar presencia de forma ancha y aterradora, por un momento se preguntó si esta podría ser comparada con la falsa sonrisa instalada en el rostro horrible del Joker. Él permaneció en su lugar sin tener muchas posibilidades, estaba encadenado de forma dolorosa; sus manos cubiertas por pesadas cadenas y anteriormente a estas cinta adhesiva apretada con fuerza. Sus piernas tenían el mismo trato y para sumar a la ecuación, estaba postrado a una viga. Estaba despojado de su chaqueta y cinturón "mágico" -como burlaría la mujer-, también quitaron sus guantes; actos completamente inteligente que casi nadie se repara a realizar. Pero yo sé que dirán ¿Cómo el gran Jason Todd alias Red Hood terminó en esa pésima situación? Fácil, él es un idiota.

Había ido a hacer un trabajo solo, porque él no necesitaba a nadie y así terminó. Peleó contra un grupo mafioso del cual seguía la pista hacía unos días, ellos no parecían ser nada llamativo y él, arrogante, creía que podía realizarlo sin ayuda. No se esperaba ser inyectado con una solución de sedante potente que dormiría un elefante al instante, ni siquiera se percató de que esto podría ser posible. Jason tenía todo a la vista, no había ninguna persona fuera de su mira, sabía la posición de todos pero al parecer no realmente. Una de las pequeñas bombas que bien conocía cayó en silencio en el lugar y pronto sintió más de una aguja clavarse en su espalda, era como una abeja picándote, casi indolora. Intentó de llegar a un estimulante que guardaba en su mágico cinto –cosa que aprendió bien de Batman- pero no lo logró a tiempo y cayó en el olvido. Lo siguiente que sabe es que estaba en aquel lugar abandonado atado, en silencio total. Su nariz rota sangrando y casi ahogándolo, posiblemente un par de costillas también en el mismo trato debido al dolor que sentía en su pulmón y al respirar; su mano izquierda estaba muy dañada y la derecha no iba por mejor camino debido a la forma en la que estaban atadas tras su espalda, posiblemente sus hombros estarían en dolor durante unos días. Todas sus extremidades hormigueaban lo que le hacía saber qué hacía bastante que estaba allí. Observando su entorno descubrió que estaba en el puerto, unos 15 kilómetros al sur de su estadía principal; pero lo que más que nada notó fue el olor inconfundible femenino, era una mezcla de flores con cerezas pero no de forma asquerosamente dulce sino que le hacía recordar a un “hogar”, cálido, agradable (sobre el olor de agua salada y pescado podrido). Podría reconocer ese aroma estuviera donde estuviera, era algo que le permitía identificarla y antes de caer dormido él podría jurar haberlo olido, cosa no extraña debido al arma utilizada para neutralizarlo. Debió de sumar dos más dos para saber el real problema aquí, había sido embaucado por la única persona que podría estar lo suficientemente loca para ser tal sutilmente amable. Ella lo engañó, como todos, y él realmente quiso creer en sus palabras tras tener que aguantar su acoso diario por cuatro meses seguidos, estaba comenzando a creer en ella, pero no, como cada desgraciado que dejó en su vida le mintió. No debería de sorprenderle, su alias era bastante insinuante, sólo un idiota creería en alguien como ella; y él estaba llegando a convencerse que quizás él lo era más de lo que querría afirmar.

— Entonces… — Comenzó la voz de la fémina mientras daba unos más cerca, se inclinó a unos centímetros de sus piernas extendidas y picó con su dedo la bota militar del hombre. Al menos, no lo dejaron descalzo con el frío que se colaba en aquel lugar, lo único que le faltaba era pescar un resfriado; qué cómico, pescar. — ¿Tu sentido detectivesco te dijo que yo planee todo esto para jugar contigo? — Su voz era suave como el algodón, insinuante y baja, si uno se detenía a escucharla bien podría notar la diversión y ciertamente el dolor bajo esta; él no lo notó, bastante concentrado en buscar una forma de zafarse de su cautiverio. Aunque lo peor que se le ocurría qué podría pasar era morir, otra vez, o quizás terminar “violado” por la mujer, de cualquier forma, no era realmente algo malo para Jason, al menos eso creía. — Papi Batsy estaría realmente desilusionado, tu pensamiento es tristemente erróneo e infantil. ¿No te enseñaron que debes ver más allá de lo obvio? Tonto, tonto Jay. Siempre dejando que las emociones te ganen, tanto miedo, tanto miedo... Pobre y pequeño pajarito. — Siguió con su diatriba como era normal con un tono de reproche maternal. Entonces se detuvo, negó con su rostro chasqueando la lengua a su compás mientras gateaba rodeando el cuerpo del muchacho hasta poder sentarse sobre el regazo del chico. Acarició su mejillas con las uñas mientras acomodaba mejor su peso sobre el ajeno, la sonrisa estaba allí, como siempre pero él podía ver el dolor presente en los ojos ajenos, como si estuviera herida de ese pensamiento, algo que vio completamente ilógico. ¿Por qué le importaría eso a ella? ¿Por qué le dolería ser juzgada? Había muchas explicaciones pero ninguna le convencía al ex-Robin.

Jason gruñó como respuesta mas no vocalizó nada real. Ella suspiró bajo mientras acariciaba con sus yemas desnudas la mejilla dañada el hombre, trazando las líneas de sangre dispersas y formando dibujos allí, entretenida casi como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Todd intentó de quitársela, ladeó su rostro hacia los lados haciendo sonar los huesos de su columna vertebral pero se encontró con que el contacto era reconfortante y distraía su dolor. La fémina comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna, que oyó más de una vez proveniente de sus labios, mientras tomaba su papel cariñoso más en serio. Ahuecó el rostro ajeno con ambas manos enguantadas y observó el daño hecho, tocó con su propia nariz la ajena haciéndolo silbar de dolor ante la para nada suave acción y rio bajo en reconcomiendo.

— Parece que habrá que fijarla, pero sanará. — Argumentó algo que él ya sabía, y estaba listo para dar un comentario listillo pero antes de que pudiera decir nada ella besó castamente sus labios. Fue un tacto sutil, sintiendo los labios resecos ajenos suaves contra los propios agrietados. Era dulce, y él odiaba las cosas dulces. En cualquier otro momento la hubiera sujetado de la nuca y profundizado el tacto de una forma salvaje y desesperada, ahora, no podía hacerlo y seguramente esa era la razón para ella cometer tal simple contacto. — Wyatt llegará pronto, aún está jugando con el grupito de ratas que dejaste que te capturaran. —Sus labios se movieron sobre los ajenos mientras hablaba, su aliento chocó contra la boca ajena mientras ella susurraba aquella información que parecería ser valiosa. Él gruñó como respuesta, entreabrió su boca y lamió los labios de la niña sólo para molestarla. Ella rio mientras se alejaba y se relamía los propios. — Él podrá quitarte las ataduras y volveremos casa. —

— ¿Qué te hace creer que iré contigo? Estás más demente de lo que creía.

— Nada. Pero si quieres te dejo aquí y llamo a tu lindo hermanito para que venga a rescatarte cual damisela en apuros. ¿Qué dices? La pequeña princesa será rescatada por su caballero azul. Ahora que lo pienso... sería lindo ver a Nightwing otra vez, particularmente su parte trasera. ¿Será consciente de lo bien que le queda el traje? Su espalda se ve tan bien, cada músculo marcado con cada movimiento, perfecto. — Comenzó a hablar como solía hacer, una amenaza obviamente vista allí pero dicha con cariño total. Ella estaba divertida, emocionada quizás y por un momento realmente Jason temió que tomará aquella como acción principal. No quería que el niño de oro lo viera así, odiaba cuando lo veía atrapado y más cuando cualquiera del legado de Batman lo hacía. Odiados sean los héroes con complejo de tal. Pero tampoco quería darle la satisfacción de decirle que aceptaría su propuesta, intentó de pensar rápido alguna idiotez que decir pero el dolor que produjo la mujer al clavar su codo sobre sus costillas produjo sólo una exclamación de dolor.

— Maldita sádica. — Masculló entre dientes mientras la observaba con sus ojos semi cerrados, ella tenía esa mirada lasciva que pocas veces vio pero duró sólo un instante. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral al verla acomodarme más sobre su regazo y frotar cierta parte de su anatomía con la propia. El sonido de los disparos se hizo presente en el mismo momento que ella arrastró su mano por el cabello del niño y tironeó fuertemente su cuero cabelludo. Él reprimió un gemido mientras intentaba de saber qué coño era lo que ella estaba haciendo y porqué. Se escuchó pronto alguien ser golpeado contra la puerta a unos metros de distancia y luego el silencio volvió a reinar, ella no parecía preocupada, cosa que alteraba al hombre. De la misma forma que él confiaba en sí mismo la mujer lo hacía en nombre de su adorable -nótese el sarcasmo- hermano, quien era una maldita mole emocional asesina. Intentó concentrarse en los sonidos lejanos pero su mente se sentía aún conmocionada y había residuos de la droga usada en él. Odiaba admitirlo pero estaba jodido y era por un error tonto que terminó así, realmente, Bruce estaría sumamente cabreado de enterarse. Perdido momentáneamente no se percató que la mujer comenzó a bajar su mano acariciando su torso, estómago y llegando hacia su vientre plano; de un tirón ágil acarició la parte bajo del hombre que comenzaba a despertarse apretando de forma dolorosa su anatomía. Jason estaba listo para mandarla a volar con sus palabras pero se atragantó con ellas cuando sintió un pinchazo en su cuello. — Hija de pu- —

— Lo siento Jay. — Apoyó mejilla con mejilla y susurró a su oído casi con voz dolida. Todd quería mandarla al infierno y de regreso, maldecirla y putearla con palabras que sólo un marinero conocería. Los sonidos pronto se volvieron fuertes casi aturdiéndolo, la puerta se abrió de golpe y un sonido parecido a una amenaza -que no llegó distinguir- prosiguió. No llegó a saber más, aun sentía el cuerpo cálido sobre el suyo cuando se perdió en la deriva de la inconsciencia. Maldita sea, Lie, la gran mentirosa, volvió a engañarlo.


End file.
